


Lie back and think of Earth

by hope_to_last



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bellamy-centric, Blake Family, Consent Issues, M/M, Power Imbalance, UST, talk of male prostitution (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_to_last/pseuds/hope_to_last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far is Bellamy willing to go so he can visit Octavia in prison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie back and think of Earth

Bellamy Blake wasn’t an overly patient man; moreover, the events of the last days had frayed and worn thin his usual composure. Watching his mother get floated had been one of the hardest moments in Bellamy’s life. Now he was being denied any access to his incarcerated sister and his life had become some sort of permanent nightmare. All of that in the span of merely a couple of weeks, maybe less.

 Bellamy had heard that after the loss of a loved one or in the aftermath of a traumatic event many people felt numb and empty. He only felt relentless anger. Anger towards Aurora, towards lieutenant Shumway, and mostly towards himself. Maybe the emptiness would be a welcomed change from all that rage, Bellamy reflected as he scrubbed the worn floor. He glanced at the clock and discovered that a mere minute and twenty-eight seconds had passed since he last checked. Only four minutes more until his shift finally ended. Then he could go to his room and stew in his guilt. Alternately, he could drop by the guard quarters once more and demand explanations about Octavia’s situation. It was a no-brainer. Realistically speaking, he didn’t expect a direct answer from the guards; if his questions hadn’t been answered before he had no reason to think this time it would be different. However doing something, even if it was pointless, felt better than doing nothing and staying in the sidelines.

When he was done with the inane job he had been given as janitor-in-training, Bellamy rushed towards the section that housed the guard quarters. Once he arrived, the overly familiar sight was like a punch to the gut. Damn, he resented the guards yet at the same time he missed his old job. Lieutenant Shumway, the ever vigilant bastard, spotted him soon enough.

 “Ah, Mr. Blake, to what do we owe yet another one of your visits?” Shumway asked wearily.

“I want to visit Octavia.” Bellamy automatically answered. He had the sensation that he was wearing away this little sentence and soon it would lose its meaning. Maybe it had already happened, seeing as he was always ignored.

“Like I’ve already told you dozens of times before, she’s not permitted visitors right now.”

“And like dozens of times before, you still refuse to explain me why she isn’t allowed visits.”

“Mr. Blake, I’m just following orders. And if you don’t stop bothering me I might have to take action against you, are we clear?”

“You don’t understand!” Bellamy said through gritted teeth. He noticed his little outburst came out a little louder than planned and they had started to attract the attention of some other guards nearby. “Octavia’s my sister… she’s the only family I have left. I need to see her, to make sure she’s alright.”

 Shumway let out a weary sigh, probably wishing to throw him in a cell, Bellamy ventured. The lieutenant grabbed Bellamy by the arm and dragged him out.

 “As I said I just follow orders, I don’t issue them. The order came from Inspector Grus and was approved by Councilman Kane. If you have a problem with it, go discuss it with either of them. Just don’t come here again.”

 With that and a door firmly closed in his face (metaphorically and physically speaking), Bellamy found himself in the hallways of the Ark. At least this time he’d acquired some new information.

 *  *

Since the day Octavia got caught, Bellamy’s nights had blurred together into a bunch of hours of bad sleep and another bunch of hours spent turning around in bed. Tonight was different. Instead of tossing around listlessly, Bellamy lay awake plotting his next move.

Approaching Inspector Grus would be a waste of time. The old man had never had any kind of sympathy towards Bellamy. It had been a badly hidden secret that his mother had gotten him his job recommendation by sleeping with the leery Inspector, so he was probably resenting pretty deeply the fiasco of finding Aurora Blake’s secret daughter. Marcus Kane was a different story. He didn’t harbour any resentment to the Blake family but swaying him wouldn’t be easy, the man had a reputation for being a cold hearted bastard.

 He would try to convince Kane to lift the ban of visits on Octavia; of course, but if reasoning didn’t work, then what? Bellamy briefly entertained the thought of searching all the women and men Kane had ever had a relationship with and try to find some dirt on him, but he quickly dismissed the idea. It would take too much time and there were no guarantees that he would find anything useful. If blackmail wasn’t an option, what options did he have left to negotiate? He had learned something about sewing while helping his mother, but offering to mend some clothes was hardly a tempting offer to make Kane change his mind. Bellamy realised he had nothing of value to offer or barter with, he just had his own self…

He could offer his gratitude, become indebted to him. Word on the street was that Kane was an ambitious man with designs on the Chancellor position, maybe he needed someone to do the dirty work for him. Or maybe, Bellamy realised, there was something else; he could take a page from his mother’s book and seduce the councillor. In theory, it could both be a form of payment and future blackmail material, but the idea was ridiculous. Sweet talking girls his age was one thing, trying that on a councilman who was about twenty years his senior was completely different. Besides, if it came to it, could he just _‘lie back and think of Earth’_ , to achieve what he wanted?

 *  *

 Determination was what drove Bellamy during the next day and its long hours that passed either too quickly or too slowly. He focused grimly on his job and spoke with no one, but since this behaviour barely differed from what he had exhibited those last days, nobody noticed anything unusual.

 At the end of the day he scurried away from his job like he was ready to march into bloody battle. Finding Kane was laughably easy. He was standing in front of his rooms, talking with an angry looking woman. Bellamy marched directly towards them and Kane barely had time to say _Goodbye Abby_ before turning around to face the decided young man in front of him.

“Councilman Kane, I’m Bellamy Blake. I wanted to talk with you.” His name sparked a flicker of recognition in Marcus’ eyes, who nodded and gestured Bellamy to go inside.

 “What can I do for you?” he asked to Bellamy as he closed the door.

“I want to visit my sister, but all I’ve been told is that she can’t receive visits until further notice.” Bellamy tried very hard to keep his voice non-accusing and was pleased when it came out pretty neutral.

“Yes, that’s right.” Kane answered and then blinked, as if confused about what was wrong with that.

“Why? The required ten-day quarantine should be over.”

"Five days ago I received a most interesting report…” Kane answered, searching through his files. “Here it is. This states that your sister became _‘agitated and confrontational towards the guards’_ after overhearing two of them talking about your family situation. The report advised isolation for the good of everyone involved.”

Isolation. Bellamy wanted to punch something, didn’t matter what or whom. Instead, he repressed his urge and simply asked how long the isolation would last.

“The standard procedure is similar to a quarantine, you should be able to visit her in a week.” Kane told him. “It’s a good arrangement. She will have time to calm down and won’t have to hear anyone else discussing your mother’s sentence. In a week this craze will be over and you’ll be able to visit her.”

Kane’s indifference when he talked about his mother’s death and Octavia’s situation did nothing to mollify Bellamy’s growing irritation. In an impressive demonstration of self-control, he breathed in and out slowly before replying.

“I think this is harsher than necessary. She would calm down faster if I could talk with her, explain her…”

“I’m sorry, but the law is clear.” Kane interrupted him. “You can visit her in a week.” His voice made it clear that no argument would make him change his mind. It was time to change tactics.

“If you could let me see her, I would owe you a big favour councillor. You may never know when you might need someone’s help, and I would be glad to repay my debt whenever you asked.” Kane crossed his arms and looked at him silently, gauging him.

“I think you should go.” Marcus said. His stern appearance was somewhat spoiled by the faint gleam of amusement in his eyes.

So Bellamy’s subtle attempts of bribery weren’t so subtle and did not work. At least he had tried, but for Bellamy Blake simply trying wasn’t enough. He was almost at the door when his impulsive streak got the best of him.

“Maybe you would prefer it if I helped you ease some tension.” Bellamy said leaning against the door. Part of him was still trying to process what he just said while the other part of him was mentally kicking himself. For his part, Kane looked completely flabbergasted. An awkward silence stretched between them.

“Are you really proposing what I think you’re proposing?” Kane shook his head slowly. “I don’t know who talked you into this, but…”

“No one talked me into this. I’m just offering a favour in exchange for another favour.” Bellamy tried to put on his best charming smirk, but he looked nervous under Kane’s intense scrutiny.

“I don’t take the unwilling to my bed, Blake. Now go.”

“I’m not unwilling, I just made an offer.” Bellamy replied, amazed at how flirty he managed to sound.

“You might have offered, but you cannot look me in the eyes and say you truly want it.” Kane may have been trying to dismiss him, but all Bellamy heard was a challenge. So of course, he decided to prove him he could do exactly that.

“I’m completely willing, Kane.” Bellamy assured as he caressed the councillor’s arm. Surprised by his boldness, Kane’s eyes darkened.

“Really Blake?” he asked leaning closer.

“Bellamy.” Bellamy corrected him and licked his lips to hide his nervousness.

“Bellamy… Are you really sure this is what you want?” Kane was close enough for Bellamy to feel his breath on his face. He licked his lips once more before answering a simple yes.

“I think you’re a liar.” Kane told him. He lingered there for a moment before quickly turning away from Bellamy. “You should leave. Now.”

 Bellamy nearly stumbled in his haste to go back to his quarters. The following morning the whole thing seemed a surreal dream. He surely didn’t go and made a fool of himself, right? And of course, the councilman hadn’t looked tempted to take on his offer before turning him down, it was impossible. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that last night didn’t happen, Bellamy was a little horrified at how easily he resorted to whoring himself and how eagerly he would have gone for it if Kane had accepted his offer.

 Just as he was ready to leave for work, he received a message. It was a clearance pass to visit Octavia, signed by councillor Kane himself. It came with a little not attached, commending his persistence and his _‘charming ways of negotiation’_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even ship it, but for some unknown reason this idea wouldn’t leave my mind.


End file.
